


Royal Mishaps

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, M/M, Not very angsty, Omega Logan, Omega Logan Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Slow Burn, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teacher Logic | Logan Sanders, confused gays, i just really want them to fuck, like a TON, logan’s a smart boi, lol not really, lots of flirting, ngl logan's a fucking nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: “Sorry, Your Highness” He straightened out and held out his hand. “My name is Logan, Logan Mitchell.”“Hi,” Roman grasped Logan’s hand. “Roman, Roman Sanders.”“Yes, I know.” Logan snorted. “You’re kind of the prince, the king’s son, alpha extraordinaire! I’m pretty sure everyone in the kingdom knows who you are.”(rewriting rn so it's kind of weird ngl)





	1. Meetings and Weak Knees

As soon as the scent hit his nose, Roman’s knees almost buckled. He caught himself in time, leaning up against the wall and watched as the source of the divine scent walked by.

“Excuse me,” Roman called out, reaching out. “What’s your name? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

The other man turned around and all Roman could see was piercing dark blue eyes. All he could think was mine, MATE, NOW. Roman quickly shook himself out of his thoughts as soon as the other started speaking.

“The new royal tutor, Your Highness.” He bowed.

Roman smiled “I didn’t ask for your title, I asked what your name is.” He stepped forward. “And none of that bowing shit, I’m not a fan of that.”

“Sorry, Your Highness,” He straightened up and held out his hand. “My name is Logan, Logan Mitchell.”

“Hi,” Roman grasped Logan’s hand. “Roman, Roman Sanders.”

“Yes, I know.” Logan laughed. “You’re kind of the prince, the king’s son, alpha extraordinaire! I’m pretty sure everyone in the kingdom knows who you are.”

“Alpha extraordinaire, huh?” Roman smirked, leaning forward closer to him.

“No offense, but I don’t think your father would appreciate you flirting with your new tutor.” Logan took a step back. “And, I’m not royalty, so I’m not even in your range.”

Roman was surprised. “But you’re the same age as me. How are you qualified for this? No offense, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with you, you’re perfect and gorgeous. And my father believes I should marry out of love, not out of orders.”

Logan smiled sweetly, stepped closer, right next to his ear. Roman’s mouth watered, Logan’s scent was intoxicating and his mind was clouded with lust. He could feel Logan’s warm breath on his scent glands, and Roman almost growled. God, who was this man? “Maybe you should focus on more important things than getting in my pants, Your Highness.” Logan whispered in his ear and suddenly pulled away. Roman nearly whined at the loss. “I’m one of the most educated people from outside the palace walls, and I’d hardly call myself flawless, but thank you for the compliment.” He spun on his heels before walking away with impeccable posture.

“If I may ask, Mr. Mitchell,” Roman called out. “What might you be?” He silently prays he’s not an omega.

“Maybe later, Your Highness.” Oh my god.

Holy fuck, Roman was screwed.


	2. From a Different Perspective

When the king came to him, asking him to tutor the prince, Logan had no idea what to expect. All he knew was when he saw Roman, all logic went out the window.

 

Logan was just leaving after talking with the king and was trying to find his way out. He started heading one way before stopping in his tracks.

 

He could see someone in the hallway, clearly royalty with the way he dressed, and whoever it was was tall, broadly built and smelled of oak and whiskey. The man turned and Logan immediately spun on his heel to try and leave before he ended up embarrassing himself in front of the royal family.

 

“Excuse me,” The man called out from behind and Logan swore under his breath. “What is your name? I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

 

Logan considered walking away without saying anything and avoid any skirmishes, but turned around anyway. He internally groaned. Of course, it was his luck to run into Prince Roman. 

 

“The new royal tutor, Your Highness.” Logan hoped that he hadn’t heard the tremor in his voice as he bowed.

 

The prince gave a small laugh at that. “I didn’t ask for your title, I asked what your name is. And none of that bowing shit, I’m not a fan of that.” He quickly stood upright.

 

“Sorry, Your Highness,” Logan stuck out his hand awkwardly. “My name is Logan, Logan Mitchell.”

 

“Hi,” He firmly grasped his hand. “Roman, Roman Sanders.”

 

Logan snorted. “Yes, I know. You’re kind of the prince, the king’s son, alpha extraordinaire! I’m pretty sure everyone in the kingdom knows who you are.”

 

“Alpha extraordinaire, huh,” Roman took a step closer to him, smirking. 

 

Logan took a swift step back. “No offense, but I don’t think your father would appreciate you flirting with your new teacher. Also, I’m very far from being royalty, I’m not even in your range of suitors.”

 

“But you’re the same age as me. How are you qualified for this?” Roman quickly backtracked after Logan scoffed. “No offense, of course, there’s nothing wrong with you. And you’re gorgeous. My father believes I should marry out of love, not out of position.”

 

A sudden burst of confidence caused Logan to step extremely close to Roman, their noses almost touching. He could feel Roman sharply inhale and a low growl bloomed in his throat. Logan’s knees went weak at that, but he held his ground. “Maybe you should focus on more important matters than getting in my pants, Your Highness,” He whispered. Logan pulled away, trying to escape the intoxicating scent before speaking again. “I’m one of the most educated people outside of the palace walls, so I’d refrain from insulting me again. And, while I’d hardly call myself beautiful, I thank you for the compliment.” 

 

And with that, Logan spun on his heels and walked away sighing.

 

Remy was never going to believe what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmmmm not super happy with this but i really wanted to update this because i really like this idea.
> 
> btw i changed my tumblr to @moonjuicewiththeory

**Author's Note:**

> i got an idea and ran with it. i can’t promise a steady schedule, but i can promise lots of logince! if i made any mistakes, please let me know, and I’ll do my best to change them!
> 
> yeah dude


End file.
